fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Selim Bradley
Info needed on Selim after he is changed to hsweak form... as in EP063. Htm14 (Talk) 04:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Biological? Wait... is Selim biologically related to Bradley in the 2003 series? I seem to recall him being adopted there too. And if he is, how? Bradley wasn't originally human, he's the same as every other one, and I know I remember them saying they were sterile there too. I just noticed that it was written in the 2003 section: "His biological child". Maybe that peice of trivia is warrented then, that Selim must have some sort of Homunculus blood inside him or something. If anyone knows, tell me.Tommy-Vercetti 00:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) It was never stated if Selim was adopted or if he was a biological son in the 2003. The adoption of Selim was only stated a LOT later in the Manga and it was never revealed in the 2003 series. I assume he should be adopted because we are not aware of how long Wrath is alive, and neither if he has any ability to breed. But that's just a probability... no official position whatsoever. 16:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Celine/Selene or Selim In the dub, they always refer to him as 'Celine/Selene' but the page is called Selim. 13:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) That's because this wikia always use the official spelling from the manga, stated in the guidebooks in japanese and, sometimes, in Viz's translations. We chose to assume the original material as reference over any other references. Especially dubs that require, more than mere translations, adaptations of all sorts. Turdaewen 15:07, July 7, 2012 (UTC) You've just listed yet another reason of the tens of billions of why I abhor the english dub so much. I cringed literally everytime I heard their pronounciation of "Selim". For future record, don't take the dub as gospel. There's so much inconsistency, awful writing, misprounciations it would make your head spin. Tommy-Vercetti 19:17, July 7, 2012 (UTC) "Pride" as alias I suggest adding that his alias "Pride" is only used in the 2009 anime and Manga,since he is not a homunculus in the 2003 series. --Silverjoey (talk) 14:20, December 7, 2014 (UTC) But isn't Pride's alias "Selim"? Well, I guess it could work the other way around too; technically, it is correct after all. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 14:14, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sharp Teeth Information incorrect? Throughout his appearances before eating Gluttony I've seen him with the sharp teeth which makes me question your information regarding Pride gaining sharp teeth after eating Gluttony. One proof is in the page itself of that GIF picture of him attacking Ed. That scene was before eating Gluttony and you can see the sharp teeth at the bottom right. He's even seen sometimes with his flat normal teeth after eating Gluttony. If you ask me, the only true change is the color of his eyes. They were originally black, but after eating Gluttony did they change purple color-like. Unless ofc, you're refering to the manga because I can see the information making more sense that way. IF that is the case, perhaps that should be mentioned somehowWhalBP (talk) 08:05, January 20, 2020 (UTC)